


it started out with a kiss.

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: of the many secrets akira and goro have individually, this one is one they share.(or more simply, a short exploration into the nature of my writing under the safety of anonymity.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	it started out with a kiss.

like thieves in the night, they snuck around. goro's apartment, leblanc's attic, the bathhouse. stolen glances during outings, secret texts at ungodly hours, dancing around the thieves' watchful eyes.

none were the wiser.

and twilight rendezvous remained, whispers of sweet nothings accompanied by bruises peppered in unsuspecting places, sealed with kisses. bodies writhing together until one pulls away, gasping for breath. and one would leave, or both would, as if nothing had ever happened.

nobody was ever the wiser.

and akira would go back to ryuji, smile and kiss him on the cheek with a gentle _i love you._ and nobody would notice if there wasn't as much feeling as usual in his words, or if his eyes focused more on akechi than his own boyfriend when he was talking, or if akira seemed more distant from ryuji most days, because that's how he always was.

it's not like akechi would ever let anything slip.

they were both far better actors than they should be.

  
  


_i love you_ akira breathes, ryuji in his arms, their legs tangled as they lay on the singular bed in leblanc's attic. he peppers kisses along his boyfriend's neck, soft and sweet and innocent, starting from his cheek down his jaw, neck, past his shoulders until he takes a hand in his and holds ryuji tight against him so he can kiss his hand. like a knight in shining armor, kissing his lady's hand. there are no noble knights here, no rescued ladies or princesses.

_i love you_ he hisses between hasty, hungry kisses. akechi, _goro_ , presses against him, hands digging into his hips hungrily. everything about him is _starving_ , nipping and biting and bruising as their lips clash. it's messy, violent, nothing gentle or soft about the way these two forces clash. bruises already blooming, promising vibrant patches of colors to be hidden under layers of clothing.

  
  


_just one time_ , akira had insisted, drunk off the thrill of the danger that was akechi goro. _they'll never know_ , and they wouldn't, because just like cigarettes and fistfights, this would just be another secret. he was horny and goro was pretty and he wanted to know if those poisonous lips were as soft as they looked.

they were.

it was a lie, and one time turned into two, three, four times. they kept meeting, drawn to each other, and maybe somewhere inside his heart akira felt guilty. but it was overshadowed by the passion, the thrill, the electricity running through him that he felt with goro. 

  
  


when had it bled from hatred to love? he was never sure. those two emotions, so passionate and volatile, were too close and he had been balancing on the thin line between them for too long.

when had he stopped enjoying his relationship with ryuji? when had it started feeling like he was trapped, that they really didn't mesh well? since before he had kissed goro in that alleyway, smelling and tasting like smoke. maybe it was a long time before, maybe he knew even from the beginning that the relationship wasn't ever going to last.

he liked ryuji, genuinely did. maybe even loved him. but there was no thrill, no secrecy about it, and he was a thrillseeker at heart. always had been. and goro was oh so intoxicating, as addictive as the cigarettes he smoked in the hidden back alleys of yongen-jaya. 

he knew he shouldn't love goro. he was going to kill him in the future, betray them all. he had ryuji, who loved him dearly. but he couldn't control his feelings, and he coveted danger. this boy was going to lead him to hell and he didn't mind as much as maybe he should have.

you're straying from your path, _igor tells him._ this will only lead you to **ruin**.

_then so be it,_ he decides. _if this path is the one that leads to ruin, so let me be ruined._


End file.
